Blog użytkownika:Lunax13/Blisko, ale nadal daleko
Rozdział 1 Podczas wieczornego patrolu Leo zaczynał się nudzić. W pewnym momencie zobaczył Karai i Stopoboty walczące z jakąś czarną postacią. Zainteresowany ukrył się w cieniu, na dachu domu obok całego zajścia. Karai zawzięcie atakowała postać w długiej szacie z głębokim kapturem, zasłaniającym twarz. Postać walczyła tak jak on, dwiema katanami. Kunoichi Klanu Stopy próbowała podciąć zakapturzoną postać, jednak ta podskoczyła i umknęła przed sztyletem. Zrobiła salto, znalazła się za Karai i uderzyła ją łokciem w kark. Uderzenie wyrwało Karai z rytmu. Czarna postać wykorzystała tę chwilę i uciekła w ciemny zaułek. Żółw widział jak Karai rzuca się za nią. Ale w zaułku nikogo nie było, postać zniknęła. Leo był już w połowie drogi do kanałów. Kątem oka wyłapał czarną postać, biegnącą po dachu. Domyślił się, że to ta osoba, która walczyła z Karai. Cicho podążył za nią. Po przebiegnięciu kilku dachów, zakapturzona postać zatrzymała się i powoli odwróciła. Leo nie zdążył się ukryć. -Dlaczego, od pięciu minut idziesz za mną?- lider usłyszał spokojny, dziewczęcy głos. -Eee... no... bo chciałem się zapytać, co chciał od ciebie Klan Stopy- wymyślił na poczekaniu -Znasz ich? Leo pokiwał głową. -Jestem Leonardo z klanu Hamato. Zapadła cisza. Po chwili postać odłożyła katany i odpięła klamrę opończy. Leo zdziwił się, widząc dziewczynę, która tak samo jak on, była żółwiem. Miała blond włosy po biodra i długą grzywkę, opadającą lekko na jedno oko. Na twarzy miała błękitną bandanę. Jej oczy miały złoty kolor i lekko świeciły w ciemności. Z nad ramienia wystawała jej rękojeść miecza i dwie pochwy na katany. -A ja jestem Luna i nie należę do żadnego klanu. - Chcesz pójść ze mną do mojej kryjówki?- Leo przerwał przedłużającą się cisze. -Chętnie- odparla dziewczyna po namyśle - Ale musze wziąść swoje rzeczy. Luna podeszła do komina i wyciągnęła zza niego białą torbę, którą przewiesiła sobie przez ramię. Podniosła z dachu katany i schowała je. -Możemy iść. Prowadź. Połowę drogi przebyli w milczeniu. W końcu Leo zapytał: -Skąd wzięłaś się w Nowym Jorku? -Dużo podróżuję- odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą- Ale to długa historia... Do tej pory Leo nie zauważył łuku na plecach i kołczanu na pasie dziewczyny. Jakoś nie zwracał na to uwagi. -Strzelasz z łuku? -Tak. To moja osiemdziesiątka, leminowany zefhir. Naciąg trzydzieści dwa cale- dziewczyna zdjęła łuk i podała go żółwiowi -Do tego łuku muszę mieć specjalnie opierzone strzały. Rozmawiając dotarli do kryjówki. Raph tłukł manekina, Mikey oglądał telewizję, a Donnie pewnie siedział w laboratorium. Jako pierwszy zauważył ich Raph. -Leo, kto to jest? -To jest Luna. Poznaj moich braci- zwrócił sie do dziewczyny- To Raph, to Mikey... Michelangelo w trzech skokach znalazł sie przy Lunie. -Cześć- przywitał się potrząsając prawą rekę dziewczyny. -Hej- odparła próbując uwolnić swoją rekę. -Raph gdzie jest Donnie?- spytał Leo -Siedzi w laboratorium i próbuje naprawić toster. No, Mikey pochwal się. -Przypadkowo spaliłem ten toster. Ale to nie moja wina, to serial był za ciekawy!- wrzasnął widząc minę lidera. Wszyscy usłyszeli Donniego, który właśnie wszedł do salonu. -To jest Donnie- dokończył Leo -Hej- Luna przywitała się po raz kolejny. -Hej - odpowiedział i wcisnął Mikey'emu toster do ręki- Mikey następnym razem nie oglądaj telewizora jak robisz tosty. -Dobra - Mikey zaniósł toster do kuchni. -Co robisz w Nowym Jorku? - podejrzliwie spytał Raph -Przyleciałam samolotem -A skąd pochodzisz? - zaciekawił sie Mikey, rozsiadając się na kanapie. -Z Vertanii. -To jakiś kraj? -Nie, to królestwo- Luna poczuła się jakoś nieswojo- Wiecie co, ja już będę wracać. Leo odprowadź mnie na góre, bo sama nie trafię. -Chodź. Wiekszość drogi przebyli w milczeniu. Luna szła kilka metrów za Leonardem. -Uważaj na gruz- mruknęła, ale tak żeby słyszał -Co? O co...- nie dokończył bo potknął się i wyrżnął. -Przecież mówie, uważaj- podała chłopakowi rękę. -Skąd wiedziałaś?- Leo przyjął pomoc. -Mam dobry wzrok. Na resztę pytań Luna nie odpowiadała. Gdy wyszli ze studzienki, podziękowała i zniknęła. Leo wrócił do kanałów. Rozdział 2 Przez kilkanaście dni dziewczyna nie dawała oznak życia, aż do wieczornego spotkania na drugim końcu Nowego Jorku. Bracia od ponad godziny patrolowali miasto i niczego nie znaleźli. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli stłumiony huk, a potem błysk pochodzący z jednego ze starych budynków, nadających się do rozbiórki. Zaintrygowani postanowili sprawdzić, co dzieje się w zniszczonym domu. Cicho weszli do środka i szukali czego kolwiek co spowodowało nagły rozbłysk. W piwnicy zobaczyli postać w czarnym płaszczu. Blond włosy latające w te i wewte zdradzały Lunę. Dziewczyna trenowała... teleportację? Luna mocno zaciśnęła powieki skupiając się. Błysk przeniósł ją na koniec sali i wyrzucił ją na końcu. Wpadła na ścianę i oszołomiona poprzewracała stojące obok kartony. Mikey nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem. -Śmieszne - odparła poirytowana -Długo tak tu sterczycie? -Nie, chwile - powiedział Donnie. Luna wstała założyła spowrotem kaptur i minęła ich wychodząc z piwnicy. Stojąc na dachu swojej "kwatery" spytała życzliwie: -Czego ode mnie chcecie? - Niczego, trafiliśmy tu przypadkiem. -Nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem - odparła logicznie -Ale przyjmijmy, że to był przypadek. Ponownie skupiła się i przeteleportowala kilka dachów dalej. O mały włos nie spadła z jakiejś fabryki. Po kilku nie udanych próbach powrotu zrezygnowała i na własnych nogach wróciła do żółwi. -Jeszcze ciągle się uczę -uświadomiła -Jak mnie w ogóle znaleźliście? -Te rozbłyski widać na kilometr - powiedział Leo. - W sumie. Muszę być bardziej uważna. W zamyśleniu przespacerowała się parę metrów. Jej wzrok utkwił na dziwnych robotach, z czymś różowym w środku. -A co to za cudaki?- spytała rozbawiona. -Kto?- zdziwili się wszyscy naraz, podchodząc do dziewczyny i patrząc w dół. -Kraangowie. A co oni tu właściwie robią? -zastanawiał się Raph. -Trzeba to sprawdzić -odpowiedział mu Leo i zeskoczył w ciemną uliczkę. Za nim podążyła reszta braci. -Zaczekajcie! Kto to jeste ten Kraang?! -Luna zeskoczyła za nimi, nie mając nic innego do roboty. -Później ci powiemy- Donnie wyciągnął kij. Żółwie zaatakowali roboty znienacka. Luna, oglądając ich walkę zastanawiała się, dlaczego ma stać bezczynnie. Zdecydowana wyciągnęła miecz i naskoczyła na najbliższego Kraanga, przecinając go na pół. Obok prawej nogi Luny przebiegł różowy mózg, który wylazł z zniszczonego robota. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z odrazą. Bracia zniszczyli już wszystkich Kraangów. -Czy ktoś mi wreszcie wyjaśni, co to było? -Kraangowie to kosmici z wymiaru X. Prędzej czy póżniej i tak byś się nich natknęła- objaśnił Donatello -Aha- dziewczyna pokiwała głową. -Wiecie co, chyba będziemy już wracać- powiedział Leo. -Luna, idziesz z nami?- zapytał Mikey przyjażnie. Luna popatrzyła na ruderę obok, w której "mieszkała" od dwóch tygodni. Nie uśmiechało jej się spędzać kolejnej nocy w tym budynku. Westchnęła i odpowiedziała: -Dobra, tylko poczekajcie na mnie. Te wasze kanały to istny labirynt. Wskoczyła na dach i znikneła. Po chwili wróciła ze swoją białą torbą, która -najwyraźniej -była dla niej dosyć ważna. -No, to idziemy. Kiedy byli już w kanałach, Leo zapytał: -Luna, właściwie dlaczego ostatnio tak szybko wyszłaś z kanałów? -Zadawaliście mi pytania na temat Vertanii. Nie zbyt lubię wracać do tamtego zdarzenia.- powiedziała, po czym dodała- Postaram się zapamiętać drogę do waszej kryjówki. Wreszcie doszli do kryjówki, wysłuchując dosyć głośnej debaty Mikey'go i Rapha na temat ,,Kto dzisiaj idzie po pizze". Luna zaczęła dokładniej rozglądać się po kryjówce żółwi. Wcześniej nie zauważyła dojo. Podeszła do drzwi sali treningowej. Odwróciła sie do braci, którzy zajęli sie poszukiwaniem czegoś do roboty. - Mogę wejść? -zapytała. Czterej żółwie pokiwali głowami, więc dziewczyna weszła do pomieszczenia... Rozdział 3 Luna ciekawie rozglądała się po sali. Podziwiając broń usłyszała, że ktoś do niej podchodzi. Za nią stał Splinter. -Kim jesteś? Sensei był wyższy od Luny, więc musiała wysoko zadzierać głowę. -Jestem Luna. -A skąd się tu wzięłaś? Luna chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią. -Jestem tutaj po raz drugi. Pierwszy raz przyprowadził mnie tu Leo, mniej więcej dwanaście dni temu. Dzisiaj bracia spotkali mnie na starym osiedlu i zaproponowali mi kolejne odwiedziny. Mistrz Splinter pokiwał głową i wyszedł z dojo. Niedługo potem wrócił, a za nim szli żółwie. -Moi synowie, dlaczego nie powiedzieliście mi nic o "odwiedzinach" Luny? Bracia wymownie popatrzyli na dziewczynę, która udawała, że interesują ją wzory na podłodze. -No bo to było tak, że... Żółwie w skrócie opowiedzieli jak to było, co chwilę przerywając sobie nawzajem. -I żyli dlugo i szczęśliwie- optymistycznie zakńczył Mikey. -Rozumiem. Ale teraz zajmijcie się treningiem. Czy chcesz w nim uczestniczyć?- zwrócił się do Luny. -Nie, postoję- odparła szybko- Czy mogła bym się tu zatrzymać? Na czas mojego pobytu w Nowym Jorku? Splinter zastanawiał się chwilę. Cisza dzwoniła żółwiom w uszach, a przez napięcie dziewczyna zaczęła bawić się końcówką włosów. -Zgadzam się. Wracając do treningu... Hajime! Trening nie trwał długo. Sensei udzielił jeszcze lekcji o cierpliwości i wszyscy wrócili do swoich zajęć. Luna cicho wyszła z kryjówki, nie było jej dość długo. Następnego dnia wróciła przed południem. Była przemoczona do suchej nitki, bo przez całą noc padało. Przy okazji dwa razy zgubiła się w kanałach. Zółwie jedli pizze i oglądali telewizję. -Gdzie byłaś -spytał podejrzliwie Raph. Nie za bardzo ufał dziewczynie. -Na górze- odparła wymijająco. -Chcesz?- zapytał Donnie pokazując jej rozpoczętą pizze. -Nie, dzięki. Dziewczyna rozglądała się za jakimś zajęciem. -Macie tu tarcze do strzelania z łuku?- spytała z nadzieją w głosie. -Powinny gdzieś być, ale na razie postrzelaj do manekina- powiedział Leo. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na pokiereszowanego manekina. Stanęła kilka metrów od niego. Sięgnęła za siebie i ściągnęła łuk, nakładając na niego strzałę. Celowała krótko i nie naciągała mocno cięciwy, by nie przebić manekina. Rozległ się świst i strzała wbiła się w lewy bark kukły. Luna skrzywiła się. -Tak to jest kiedy odpuszcza się sobie kilka dni- marudziła wyrywając strzałę- Kilka dni bez treningu i od razu gorsza celność. Stanęła w więkrzej odległości od manekina i ponownie nałożyła strzałę. Celowała trochę dłużej niż poprzednio. Świsnęło i rozległ się dźwięk dziurawionego materiału. Żółwie przestali oglądać i popatrzyli w stronę manekina. Po lewej stronie miał dziurę na wylot, a strzała wbiła się w ścianę. -Tak to jest, jak czegoś dotknę -narzekała- Macie igłę? I nitkę? I trochę materiału? Mikey skoczył do manekina. -Nie umieraj! -Piękna dziura- zaśmiał się Raph. Następną godzinę Luna spędziła pod stojakiem cerując kukłę treningową. Przeszkadzał jej przy tym Mikey, który zaglądał jej przez ramię i cały czas pytał: -Już? -Nie. -A teraz? -Nie. -To może teraz? -Nie! Zlituj się! Kiedy manekin był już skończony dziewczyna znowu wyszła z kryjówki... Rozdział 4 Od kilku godzin szła monotonnie przed siebie. Nie zatrzymywała się. Chciała wyjść z miasta, uciec od huku aut. Ten świat był dla niej za szybki. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego otoczenia, ale nie potrafiła znaleźć w nim swojego miejsca. Jej miejsce zostało tam, w Vertanii. Coraz częściej oczami wyobraźni wracała do kraju. Myśli o ojczyźnie nie dawały jej spokoju. I to przeczucie. Przeczucie zagrożenia, niebezpieczeństwa. Luna była na krańcu miasta. Jeszcze tylko skręcić w bok i znikną domy. Stanęła na pagórku. Przed nią rozciągały się lasy i pola, a na niebie bez trudu można było liczyć gwiazdy. Tu czas się dla niej zatrzymał. Uśmiechnęła się smutno. Tęsknota za domem nie dawała spokoju. Dziewczyna naciągnęła kaptur, zbiegła z górki i pędziła przed siebie. Mimo długiej drogi nie była zmęczona. Jednak coś było nie tak. Było za cicho. Luna wpadła do lasu. Mijała brzozy i dęby. Przystanęła obok wielkiego drzewa i popatrzyła na ziemię. Była wydeptana. Dziewczyna przykucnęła i podniosła dziwną, jakby pogryzioną gałązkę. -Wilki.- powiedziała sama do siebie. Poszła dalej z śladami. Zaczęło się rozwidniać. Między drzewami, daleko na horyzoncie wschodziło pomarańczowe słońce. Ciche warczenie wyrwało Lunę z zamyślenia. Była otoczona przez brązowe, wychudzone wilki. Naliczyła ich dwa tuziny. Powoli chwyciła się grubej gałęzi drzewa, pod którym stała. Gdy pierwszy wilk zaatakował, podciągnęła się na konarze, przełożyła przez niego nogi i puściła się. Zwisała do dołu głową. Teraz bez przeszkód mogła przyjrzeć się wilkom. Były większe niż normalnie i miały charakterystyczne, duże uszy. -Pobawiłabym się z wami ale muszę wracać. Rozhuśtała się i rękami złapała konar innego drzewa. Staneła na nim i przeskakiwała z gałęzi na gałąź. Trochę trwało, zanim dotarła do końca lasu. Oglądnęła się. Widziała, że wilki przemykają za nią. Zeskoczyła z drzewa i puściła się pędem przed siebie. Dzikie zwierzęta nadal goniły ją po otwartej przestrzeni. Były szybsze. W biegu otaczały Lunę pierścieniem. ,,Teleportuj się" prezmknęło dziewczynie przez myśl. Biegnąc przed siebie zamknęła oczy. W ostatniej chwili zniknęła. ~Kilka godzin później~ Luna obudziła się. Miała wrażenie, że jej głowa zaraz wybuchnie. Teleportacja wykończyła ją do granic możliwości. Z trudem otworzyła oczy. Krajobraz w niczym nie przypominał Nowego Jorku. Luna znajdowała się na wielkiej równinie, którą porastała zielona trawa. Nie było tu kompletnie nic oprócz trawy i wzniesień. Stepy! -To chyba jakieś kpiny!- powiedziała. Wstała i przeszła się kawałek. Popatrzyła na niebo. Słońce stało wysoko. Mogła być 13:00 lub 14:00. A kiedy się teleportowała był wschód! -Trezba znaleźć wodę- mruknęła. Wyciągnęła pogryziony patyk, który włożyła zanim dopadły ją wilki i wbiła go w miejsce gdzie stała. Ruszyła w jakimś kierunku. Szła bardzo długo rozglądając się za śladami obecności jakichkolwiek zwierząt. Bo jeżeli są zwierzęta musi być też i woda. Ale nie spotkała niczego i nikogo. Stepy wydawały się jakby wymarłe. Wędrówka zaczynała już nudzić Lunę. Od monotonności krajobrazu kręciło jej się w głowie, co przeszkadzało w marszu. W pewnym momęcie usiadła na ziemi, przecierając oczy. Gdy oparła rękę na ziemi coś ukłuło ją w dłoń. -Ała.- Luna skrzywiła się. Rozcierając rękę popatrzyła w miejsce gdzie było to ostre coś. Otwierając szeroko oczy wyrwała z ziemi poobgryzany patyk. -Ja cię skądś znam- zastanawiała się obracając patyk w dłoniach, po czym walnęła się w czoło i wykrzyknęła -Ja sama cię tu wbiłam! Kręcę się w kółko! Zrezygnowana zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym co dalej robić. -Nigdy nie teleportowałam się dalej niż na kilometr.- gadała do siebie -To się robi dziwne. Tak jakby coś albo ktoś mnie tu ściągnął. Tylko kto? I te dziwne wilki. Mialy zbyt wielki uszy... Rozdział 5 W pewnym momencie Luna zrewała się z krzykiem z kanapy w kryjówce żółwi. Nad nią, zastanawiąjąc się dlaczego dziewczyna drze paszcze, stali czterej zółwie. -Gdzie ja jestem?- zapytała Luna z niedowierzaniem patrząc na braci. -W kanałach. A gdzie miałabyś byc?- odparł Leonardo. -Cooo? Luna zerwała z siebie swój płaszcz, który (o dziwo) nadal miała na sobie. Najpierw przeszukała kieszenie, wyrzucając z nich wszystko co miała: paczkę zapałek, pięć noży myśliwskich, ołówek i kilka pomiętych, zapisanych kartek. Bracia w milczeniu przypatrywali się jej. -Nie ma!- powiedziała zamyślona -To był sen? -Nie wiem co, ale to na pewno nie był sen. Siedziałaś w bezruchu dwa dni!- powiedział Donnie. -Ile?!? -Dwa dni. Luna popatrzyła na ziemie. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie, co robiła przed wyjściem z kanałów. -Co się działo ze mną po tym, jak naprawiłam manekina i wyszłam z kryjówki? -Po naprawieniu nigdzie nie wyszłaś -powiedział Leo- Zwyczajnie zaczęłaś oglądać z nami film, a potem znieruchomiałaś i siedziałaś tu dwa dni. Dziewczyna znowu zaczeła się zastanawiać. Pamiętała całkiem inna wersję wydarzeń...Po chwili porwała miecz i wybiegła z kryjówki. Zdziwieni żółwie podążyli za nią. Chłopcy dogonili dziewczynę zaraz przy pokrywie od studzienki. Oszołomiona stała jak kołek na środku ulicy i wpatrywała się w górę. Na niebie tańczyła niebieska zorza polarna. -Zorza?!? Tutaj? W naszym klimacie?? -analizował Donatello. -To nie jest zorza Donnie.To iluzja. A ja wiem czyja -Luna wskoczyła z powrotem do kanałów. -Chyba pora opowiedzieć wam moją historię... ••• Pochodzę z Vertanii, kraju położonego w innej stefie czasowej, otoczonego łańcuchem gór.. Miasto w centrum, jest stolicą kraju -nosi taką samą nazwę: Vertania. Niestety, jestem tam dosyć ważną osobą, mianowicie księżniczką. Naprawdę, gorzej trafić nie mogłam. Wolałabym być królewskim myśliwym...Do rzeczy..Dziewięć lat temu wybuchła wojna. Miałam siedem lat. Stałam na wieży. Tata dowodził pierwszą Armią, mama broniła miasta. Kazano mi uciekać, więc przeszłam korytarzami i wyszłam na tyłach miasta. Wiem ,że rodzice nie żyją. Widziałam jak miasto staje w ogniu. Nie chciałam patrzeć wieć uciekłam do lasu. Szczeście, że jestem inna i zawsze noszę przy sobie broń, inaczej bym nie przeżyła. Już wtedy miałam miecz i łuk, chociaż nadal obie bronie były na mnie za wielkie. Czasami udzielano mi lekcji jak posługiwać się bronią, ale częściej wyłaziłam przez okno i z dachu oglądałam treningi. W ten sposób dużo się nauczyłam. Po stracie nauczyciela musiałam uczyć się sama, co przychodziło mi łatwo. Kiedy miałam 15 lat, łażąc po jakiś chaszczach, wpadłam do dziury. Dziura okazała się jaskinią, na której końcu było coś, co przeniosło mnie tu -na Ziemię. Przyzwyczajona do lasów nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że jestem w innym świecie. Wszystko wyglądało identycznie jak w moim wymiarze. Dziwiło mnie jedynie, że zniknęła ta dziura, z której nie zdążyłam wyjść. Idąc przed siebie, tego samego dnia trafiłam do miasta. Nawet na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądało ono, jak te, które znałam z długich wędrówek. Było wyłożone betonem i naszpikowane samozapalającymi się lampami. Wszystko tam było dziwne. Puszki jeździły same, bez koni, latały po niebie, a ludzie chodzili wpatrzeni w małe pudełeczka, które trzymali w rękach. Półtora roku zajęło mi zaznajomienie się z tym wszystkim. Z kąd mam katany, z którymi nie potrafię się zbytnio obchodzić? Kiedyś trafiłam do szkoły nunjitsu. Oglądałam przez okno kilka lekcji. Stąd w ogóle wiem co to nunjitsu. A katany zwinęłam, bo potrzebowałam mieczy. Swojego wtedy nie używałam bo nie było na co i po co. A gdybym go używała przesadnie, zniszczył by się. Tu raczej nie ma takich ostrzałek do mieczy, a jak są to jakieś dziwne, którymi nie umiem się posługiwać. Nie umiem za bardzo walczyć tymi katanami. Oglądałam tylko podstawy walki... Jak trafiłam do Nowego Jorku? Od dawna szukam okazji powrotu do Vertanii, albo chociaż jej ruin. Wiem, że z Ziemi da sie wrócić, tylko nie wiem jak. Wsiadłam więc do pierwszego lepszego samolotu i jestem... ••• -No, i to mniej więcej wszystko -powiedziała Luna. -Dobra, ale nadal nie wyjaśniłaś z kąd ta zorza. -To nie zorza, to iluzja -powtórzyła po raz kolejny -A stworzona przez strażnika. Tak myślałam, że do podróży między moim a waszym wymiarem potrzebna jest swego rodzaju przepustka... -Co za strażnik? -spytał Raph. -A jak ten strażnik wygląda?? Może to taka żywa zbroja, która nadziana jest pistoletami laserowymi i ma moduł samozniszczenia!!?? -Nie, Mikey. Nie sądzę...- powiedział Leo. -Nie wiem jak wygląda. Nigdy się z nim nie spotkałam. Najprawdopodobniej to ja go tu ściągnęłam wpadając do portalu... -Wiesz przynajmniej co on potrafi? -zapytał Leo. -Taa. Jak się jeszcze nie domyśliłeś, jego umiejętność to iluzja... Luna wstała i poszła do wyjścia. Za nią poszli żółwie. Na powierzchni dziewczyna powiedziała: -Rozdzielimy się, wy idźcie tamtedy, a ja pójdę tam -Luna wskazała kierunek. -To ja tu jestem od wydawania rozkazów...-powiedział Leo. -Jeżeli myślisz, że będę stosować się do twoich reguł to zapomnij -Luna odwróciła się i weszła we mgłę... Rozdział 6 Noc była wyjątkowo mglista i ciemna. Żółwie penetrowali miasto. -Donnie! Walnąłeś mnie kijem!- Raph był wnerwiony. -Nie moja wina! To przez tą głupią mgłę! -Uspokójcie się!-Leo popatrzył na braci. -Leo patrz! -Mikey wskazał na mgłę -Tam ktoś stoi! Faktycznie kilka metrów dalej ktoś stał. -Luna? To ty?? -Donnie podszedł do cienia. -Kto wie... -rozległ się zimny głos, dochodzący jakby z pod ziemi, echem odbijający się od ścian. Donatello odskoczył i wyciągnął kij. Postać rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Sekundę później z mgły wypadła Luna. -Znaleźliście coś?? -Nic. -odpowiedział Mikey, ale dziewczyna jakby go nie usłyszała, ponownie zadała to samo pytanie. Raph zmarszczył brwi. Powoli wyciągnął sai i z rozmachem rzucił nim w dziewczynę. Sai przebiło Lunę, która jak dym, zniknęła, a sai wbiło się w ścianę. -Iluzja -warknął Raph idąc po sai. -Macie coś? Bracia podskoczyli na dźwięk głosu Luny, wyciągając broń. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na nich. -Nie gryzę. Chyba. Mikey powoli podszedł do dziewczyny i dźgnął ją w ramie. Widząc jej zdziwioną minę powiedział: -Sprawdzałem, czy jesteś prawdziwa. -Co? -Przed chwilą wiedzieliśmy tu twoje identyczne... -Leo chciał wyjaśnić, ale Luna mu przerwała. Dziewczyna zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Sięgnęła za siebie i zdjęła łuk. Napinając cięciwę celowała w Leo. -Padnij! -wrzasnęła nagle. Leo schylił się, a strzała świsnęła mu nad głową, wbijając się w drewnianą konstrukcję. Coś przemknęło obok żółwi. Dziewczyna nasłuchiwała jeszcze długi czas, wpatrując się w ciemność. -Wracajmy. -Luna ruszyła do krawędzi dachu. -A nie zabierzesz strzały? -zapytał Donnie. Dziewczyna odwróciła się. -Chodź, coś ci pokażę. Patrząc z bliska Donatello oglądał strzałę. Jej grot był wyszczerbiony, a promień cały uwalony sadzą. -To już się nie nadaje do strzelania -powiedziała Luna. -Dobiero co była czysta -Donnie wyciągnął rękę po strzałę. -Nie dotykaj. Radzę ci. -Dlaczego? Luna zawiesiła łuk na swojej skorupie i zapięła klamrę. -Później ci powiem. Ale teraz wracajmy. Dzisiaj nikt nie będzie spał... Następnego dnia... Była sobota. W nocy nikt nie zmrużył oka. Luna przez cały czas łaziła po kryjówce, nasłuchując. Mikey przysypiał na kanapie, podrywając co jakiś czas głowę. Donnie siedział w laboratorium, a Leo i Raph w kuchni. Do kryjówki weszła April. -Cześć chłopcy. -powiedziała głośno. -Cześć April -Donnie wysunął głowę z laboratorium. Rudowłosa usiadła na kanapie obok Mikey'go. Raph i Leo wyszli z kuchni. -A co wy tacy zaspani? Mikey ziewnął. April nie oczekiwała wyjaśnień. -My się chyba na znamy -rudowłosa podeszła do Luny- Jestem April. Luna z zaciekawieniem spojrzała na dziewczynę. -Emanuje z ciebie silna energia...-oczy Luny zamgliły się. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.- Yyy... jescze zacznę wieszczyć. Jestem Luna. -Potrafisz wieszczyć?? -Donnie ożywił się. Luna popatrzyła na nigo przestraszona. -Nie słyszałeś tego! -Mogę pobrać twoją próbkę krwi?? Źrenice dziewczyny zwężyły się gdy Donnie przyniósł strzykawkę. -Donnie odnieś to z powrotem! -wrzasnęła aż zatrzęsły się ściany.thumb -Ty masz trypanofobię?? -zdziwił się, chowając strzykawkę z plecami. - T-taa -Luna poczuła, że mdleje. -No to narobiłeś stary... -powiedział Mikey patrząc na Lunę, bezwładnie leżącą na podłodze. Kilka minut później... Luna siedziała na kanapie, obserwując Donniego i popijając wodę ze szklanki. -Powtarzam ci po raz kolejny... nie mam już przy sobie strzykawki! -powiedział Donatello widząc wzrok Luny. Dziewczyna miała już coś powiedzieć, gdy na powierzchni mocno huknęło... Rozdział 7 Wszyscy popatrzyli na sufit, z którego posypały się pojedyńcze odłamki. -A to co? -zastanawiał się Michelangelo- Kraangowie bawią się bez nas? -Nie zapominajmy o Klanie Stopy. Ostatnio bardzo mało dawali o sobie znać. Tu się coś dzieje, a ja bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć co. -powiedział Leo. - To na co my jeszcze czekamy? -Raph popatrzył na braci. -Czekajcie -wtrąciła się Luna - Nie zapomnieliście o czymś? -No tak. Luna idziesz z nami? Dziewczyna skrzywiła się. -Wybacz, ale nie czekałam na zaproszenie. Zapomnieliście o strażniku. -Nadzieję go na moje sai i się odczepi -warknął Raph. -Niestety, to nie takie proste. Donnie pamiętasz tą strzałę? Była zniszczona bo przebiła strażnika na wylot. -Więc go zabiłaś? -zapytał Leo. -Nie. I właśnie w tym problem. Strażnik to istota niematerialna, stworzona głównie z popiołu. Nie można go dotknąć. Do życia nie potrzebuje nic. Żywi się ciemnością, którą wchłania i to mu wystarcza. -Ale jak pokonać kogoś, kogo nie da się dotknąć? -zastanawiał się Mikey. Źrenice Luny znowu zwężyły się. Powiedziała cicho: -Spalimy go. ••• Jak na kogoś ze "średniowiecza" Luna potrafiła myśleć logicznie. Chociaż zdarzało się to rzadko... Bardziej polegała na mieczu i instynkcie myśliwego, niż na własnym umyśle. Pomysł ze spaleniem, uważała za nie dokończony, ale czasami chytrym planem można przechytrzyć siebie samego. Tylko wymyśleć a wykonać to dwie różne rzeczy. Tak więc niedługo potem zaczęły pojawiać się opinie za i przeciw... -Luna popół pali się wolno, może nie starczyć nam czasu na ucieczkę w bezpieczne miejsce -krakał Donnie -No i wartałoby pomyśleć o tym, że przez wiatr ogień może rozprzestrzenić się na budynki Nowego Jorku. -Wyjdzie w praniu. -odparła krótko dziewczyna. -Ale... -Ale co znowu?! Spróbować nie zaszkodzi a taki plan lepszy niż żaden. -A mi się wydaje, że ten twój plan mało skomplikowany. -zaczął Mikey. -W takim razie okey, wy siedźcie w kryjówce i układajcie plan wielofazowy A, B, C, D i jeszcze na wszelki wypadek E, a ja w tym czasie uporam się ze strażnikiem. Wam zostawie sprzątanie gruzów i zacieranie śladów. -Luna nie miała żadnych skrupułów. Wszyscy od razu jakoś zmarkotnieli. -To jak. Idzie ktoś ze mną? Zapadła cisza. -Ja ide -Raph nieoczekiwanie wstał z kanapy. -Chyba i tak nie mamy wyboru. ••• Na powierzchni nie rozdzielili się. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, omówili kilka punktów oriętacyjnych, w których mieli się spotkać. Wszyscy szli z pochodniami, które wręczyła im Luna. Wiedzieli, że w każdej chwili mogą zaatakować ich Kraangowie lub Klan Stopy, bo przez światło ognia są widoczni nawet z daleka. Od kąd huknęło miasto wydawało się po prostu wymarłe, panowała tam taka niezmącona cisza. Z każdej strony otaczała ich mgła, która za nic nie chciała się rozpłynąć. Na strażnika długo nie musieli czekać. Zaalarmowany ich obecnością zawył głucho i wylazł ze sklepu warzywnego, z którego poprzednio wykurzył kasjerkę i klientów. Leo pierwszy zauważył czerwone ślepia wpatrujące się w nich. -Nie ruszać się -skyknął. Luna nie byłaby sobą, gdyby posłuchała. -Luna wracaj! -wrzasnął Donnie nie dbając o to, czy strażnik słyszy. -Spotkamy się w parku! -odpowiedziała. Od piętnastu minut biegła przed siebie. Wsłuchiwała się w ciszę, którą teraz przerywały gniewne pomruki i gwizdy strażnika. Był nie daleko. Mącił jej w głowie i próbował zmusić ją do posłuszeństwa. Dziewczyna oparła się o ścianę wieżowca. Jest za rogiem -mówiła podświadomość. Przygotowała pochodnię do rzutu. Zza ściany wychynęły czerwone, świecące ślepia. Luna spojrzała prosto w oczy potwora i sparaliżąował ją strach. Nie była w stanie zrobić kroku. Stała naprzeciwko wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa. Przez umysł przewijały się myśli i wspomnienia. Strażnik pokazywał jej sceny z Vertanii. Pokazał jej obrazy rodziców, dawno zapomniane. Pokazał jej Vee najlepszą przyjaciółkę Luny. Pokazał jej Vertanię -odbudowaną po wojnie. Pochodnia lekko wysunęła się z dłoni Luny. Dziewczyna ocknęła się i cisnęła w potwora ogniem. Zdołał uchylić się. Pochodnia leżała kilkanaście metrów dalej. Półprzytomna Luna wyciągnęła miecz. W starciu z tą zjawą nie miała szans. Za wszelkąc cenę starała się unikać kontaktu klingi ostrza ze strażnikiem, pamiętając o wyszczerbionej strzale. Sama też nie chciała mieć z nim kontaktu. Unikała potwora jak tylko mogła, zbliżając się do płonącej pochodni. Wreszcie ją podniosła i wyciągnęła przed siebie. -Ani kroku dalej! -wrzasnęła. Strażnik wydał skowyt i cofnął się troche. Uczynił niedbały i ledwo widoczny ruch. Mgła zrzedła. Luna zobaczyła żółwie walczące z Bradfordem i Xeverem. Obaj mutanci mieli czerwone oczy, identyczne jak zjawa. Świadczyło to, że strażnik podporządkował sobie ich wolę. Luna nadal trzymała pochodnię. Teraz albo nigdy... Z rozmachem cisnęła ogniem w potwora. Tym razem nie chybiła. Strażnik ryknął rozdzierająco. Wszyscy zatkali uszy bo wysoki świst był nie do zniesienia. Podwładni Shreddera padli nieprzytomni. Świst ustał. Ze strażnika pozostało tylko trochę popiołu. Po raz drugi tego dnia Luna poczuła, że traci grunt pod nogami, ale nie straciła przytomności. Okrutnie bolała ją głowa, co było śladem obecności potwora w jej umyśle. Nie daleko stali bracia, zastanawiając co przerwało ich walkę. Luna podeszła do nich chwiejnym krokiem. -To koniec... -powiedział Leo jakoś bez przekonania. -Tak -odparła Luna w zamyśleniu. -No to kto ma ochotę na pizzę? -zawołał radośnie Mikey. Luna nadal myślała o tym, co pokazał jej strażnik. -Wyjeżdżam z Nowego Jorku... -Jak to? -zdziwił się Donnie. -Do kąd? -zapytał Raph. -Będę trenować z dala od miast i cywilizacji -powiedziała powoli i dodała -Tak jak było zawsze... Luna sięgnęła za siebie i zdjęła dwie katany. -Weżcie je. Nie będą mi już potrzebne. -mówiąc to podała je Leo. -No, to do zobaczenia. Z kamienym wyrazem twarzy naciągnęła głęboki kaptur i zniknęła we mgle. Nigdy nie lubiła pożegnań... •THE END• Tak więc zakończyłam to opowiadanie. Mam nadzieje, że nikogo nie zanudziłam :P. Postaram się napisać drugą część tego opowiadania, tylko pod inną nazwą xD. ''' '''Pozdrowionka ~Ish Kategoria:Opowiadania